Love
by JMeg
Summary: Mimori and Kazuma are getting married and Ryuhou will have none of it, but why is he falling for Little Kanami?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have to tell you the truth. I will hurt. takes deep breath I don't own S-cry-ed. WAAAAAAAAA! I know it's horrible!

Another Ryuhou and Kanami story. This is all Ryuhou's pov. His toughts, feelings, and etc. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I could believe what I heard.

Why would Mimori do this to me?

"Ryuhou aren't you happy for me?" I looked Mimori strait in the eyes.

What she said rung through my head, over and over.

She was going to marrying Kazuma.

I had to attend to this stupid wedding. Why would Mimori marry Kazuma? Didn't she love me? I watched intensely while her pack. "Mimori, why are you marring that baboon?" She didn't turn around. "Ryuhou I need someone who will return my feelings back." I walk over to her and held her hand. I lifted her chin. "Can't you see I love you?" Her eyes looked down and she took her hand and chin from my grasp. "Ryuhou I love you too." I almost smiled. "But I do not love you like I did before." I couldn't understand isn't this what she wanted. "You let me leave to take care of Kanami and Kazuma and you just let me leave. You didn't try to stop me. You weren't even there when I left." I looked at her. She had a point. She continued packing. I left.

I started packing myself. If I couldn't stop her now, then I will stop her when we get there. I kept thinking she was making a mistake. She was a princess and here she was going to marry some mendicant. I shook my head. I loved her, wasn't that enough? She stood by me and now she wasn't. I heard a knock. "Come in." In came Tachibana. "Hey Ryuhou are you going to the wedding?" "There will be no wedding I'll make sure of that." "Don't you think Mimori could be happy if she marries Kazuma?" I turned around and screamed at Tachibana, "Did you think about the others Tachibana? Did you think about the future of the people? Did you Tachibana, did you!" Tachibana looked at me. "Did you think about Mimori, Ryuhou?"

I looked out the window of the car. I watched as we left the city. Tachibana and Mimori were talking about something in the front. I didn't pay any mind to it. I just wanted to get there, kill Kazuma, and take Mimori back to the city. I couldn't stand the fact that she was choosing some idiot over me. It was ridiculous. I saw that we were reaching the village. I couldn't wait until I kicked Kazuma to hell. I suddenly realized there was standing a man near the opening of the village. I had to rub my eyes twice. I notice that the man was dressed extremely nice and that man was Kazuma! I couldn't believe it. I bet that he stole it. It was still very shocking though. We reached the village and Mimori took no time and ran to Kazuma. "Kazuma!" She wrapped her arms around him. He returned it with a long kiss. My heart burned agony. I got out and slam the door shut so hard that it fell off. Tachibana just stared at the door to his car. I wouldn't kill Kazuma then, but I would soon. Tachibana helped me unload our entire luggage. When Kazuma and Mimori finally stopped, I walked over to them. "Kazuma", I growled out. To my surprise he put on his straightest face and bowed down to me, "Hello Ryuhou." I was too shock to say a thing.

He began to show us around. "This is my or soon to be our house." He pointed to a well built cabin. Mimori gasped in shock, "Oh Kazuma you really did built the cabin!" She wrapped her arms around his neck again. My heart ached. "Kazukun." All four of us turned around. I didn't see anyone. "Kanami you're fine." Mimori bent down and hugged a little girl. She seems to hesitate before returning it. "Hi Mimori!" She forced her self to smile. I couldn't figure out why. When Mimori backed off the little girl, I saw what the little girl looked like. She was fairly short. She had very nice long, brown hair that was cute. She tied her hair up with a red ribbon. She wore quite a bunch of orange. She was adorable you could say. Her eyes were almost prettier than Mimori's. She was just cute. She ran to Kazuma and gave him a big hug. "Kazukun! You look funny." Kazuma pet her head and smiled. "I have to for my wonderful Mimori and this is the real me." My face scrunched up and so did Little Kanami's face.

We didn't stay in the cabin luckily. I would have burned it down. We stayed in Kazuma's and Little Kanami's old house, which I found out, was an old building that was in the state of dilapidation. I couldn't believe that Mimori had stayed in this run down building. It was horrible. It was like King Kong fell on it twice, stepped on it, and used it as a gardening pot. I also found out that I would be sharing a room with the Little Kanami while Kazuma and Mimori would be sharing a room. My blood boiled at what they could do behind that door, things that I should do with Mimori. Tachibana decided to sleep out side with his bird. He did like the outside a lot. Ever since he and his girlfriend broke up, he seemed happier and did more things. I follow Little Kanami to her room. It wasn't small or big. In the middle of the room that was the only thing in the room was the bed. "Here you can sleep on my bed", she said quietly. She didn't look up to me. I was beginning to think that this young girl liked Kazuma. I wonder how she and Mimori liked him. I bent down to her level and lifted her chin. I looked into her large green eyes. I could see all the sorrow inside. She was in pain and that fool Kazuma couldn't see it. "You are sleeping in the bed. A young lady always gets the bed." With that I took out a sleeping bad from my pack. I felt a tug on my jacket. I look down. She was starring straight in my eyes with a strong power. "No, you are a guest and a guest takes the bed." She chewed on her bottom lip a bit. I saw that she wasn't going to back down. Neither was I. "Let's just share the bed together." I didn't stop myself from saying that. She looked at me in surprise. I was even surprised at my self for coming up with such a plan. She blushed a bit before she nodded in agreement.

Mimori and Little Kanami were cooking up dinner while we men were fighting each other. It was Tachibana and Kazuma against me. I of course was winning. Tachibana and Kazuma had become close friends. Tachibana would bring sweets for Little Kanami. Now I knew why Tachibana was gone so much. "Dinner's ready", Little Kanami cried out to us. I had to drag both of the weaklings inside. We were all exhausted. Mimori and Little Kanami giggled. So that little girl could be happy without faking it. I gently put Tachibana in his chair and I had already dropped Kazuma at the door. Mimori helped him up and they smiled at each other. How I wanted to kill Kazuma right then and there. My anger risen up rapidly. I watched through out the whole dinner, Kazuma rubbing Mimori's hand, Mimori feeding Kazuma, and how they only looked into each other's eyes. I hated it and so did Little Kanami. I had to break this couple apart before they marry in a month.

* * *

You have to tell me bad or good! I have to know. So I can decide to keep it or dump it in the dumpester. REVIEW ...Please. PLEASE!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why do you keep coming! I already told you the horrible truth! Go away!

JMeg: I'm sorry about the first chapter. I forgot to say everyone is OOC. I have a time limit and I was running out of time. So I forgot to put it in, but now I say it. Everyone, except maybe Tachibana I don't know yet, is OOC.

Yeah same as always it is Ryuhou's pov. Oh yeah my OC is in it. Her name is Serenity and you'll find out who she is. She is not a major character in this story.

For those who wonder why Kazuma and Mimori it is becasue (Ryuhou standing very close to JMeg, knocks the lights out of JMeg)

Ryuhou: On with the story

* * *

I threw a shirt on before I went to sleep. I normally wouldn't, but I notice that Little Kanami would have a nose bleed if I didn't. She was already in bed, but she wasn't asleep. She was peering at me from under the covers. When I turn around to see if she was looking, she ducked her head under the cover. It looked like that we had just gotten married and we were going to sleep in the same bed for the first time. I shook my head. She was too young to think about this way. I walk to the bed. She left some room for me to get in. I just stood there. I told my self to get in, but my body wouldn't respond to my command. I just wasn't right. As if she read my mind, Little Kanami sat up slowly took my hand a help me get into the bed. I was kneeling on the bed when I notice that her hand was so soft. I wanted to touch it forever. I wanted to rub it against my cheek and kiss it. That's what I did. She blushed uncontrollably. After I figured out what I did, I sprang out of the bed. She was just a child and I had just met her and here I was, treating her like my wife. I stormed out of the room. When I realized my surroundings, I notice I was outside. Tachibana looked at me as if I didn't know what I was doing. Quiet frankly it was true. "Is something the matter, Ryuhou?" I shook my head no. I didn't know what to do. Should I go back inside or stay out here? I decided to stay out here. It would be better. Tachibana just nodded as I sat down and threw another piece of wood into the fire. I watch the flames crackled. Tachibana began our conversation. 

"Ryuhou why do you resent the fact that Mimori loves Kazuma and not you?" I looked at him. How dare he ask me that question? "I loved her first and she loved me first." He only laughed. "You know over time human being's feelings change." I glared at him. "No, I passionately love her and always have. She stood by me and-" Tachibana cut me off. "She stood by you and you gave her nothing in return Ryuhou. She's been in pain for a long time. You neglected her for so much she had to see a psychiatrist. If she didn't leave, her life would have been worse." My eyes widened. "When in the world did Mimori she a psychiatric specialist?" Tachibana only stared at me as if I had two heads. "She told you and you forgot? She told us all at a group meeting. You were there Ryuhou, sitting right next to her. I can't believe you forgot. How can you say you love her when you can't even keep track of her?" I growled and went back inside. I found Little Kanami already asleep. I crawled in and held her close to me. I couldn't help my self of using her as my comfort object, but I did. I held her tight. Right before I completely fell asleep, I felt her wrap her arms around me.

I woke up in an empty bed. The sun shined in my eyes. I rubbed them a few times before opening them completely. The door creaked open. "Mr. Ryuhou breakfast is ready." I looked to my left and there was Little Kanami's head popped out to the side of the door. When she saw me look at her, she quickly closed the door. She made me think. I got out of bed and went into what was like the kitchen. Once again Mimori and Kanami were cooking us men a meal. I felt a little guilty and I decided to help them. "What can I do to help?" Mimori and Kanami turned around and look at me. Mimori gave me a job. "You could cook some omelets." I walked over to the stove next to Little Kanami. I flip the omelets in the pan a couple of times. I would throw them behind my head and onto everyone's plate. Little Kanami enjoyed my show, but Kazuma stole all of the omelets. That idiot ate too much; he is going to starve Mimori to death. I sat down next to Mimori who ignored me the whole time. She focused all her energy on Kazuma. Kazuma also disregarded Little Kanami. She was going to be scarred. After breakfast we help the farmers in the village. There was to much work to do that I used Zetsuei to help Little Kanami with her load of work. She was given the most since I found out that Kazuma barely did any of the work. I pity the poor child, given so much work to do everyday. I never found out her age. I only knew she was very young. I watched as she carried four more loads than Tachibana. She was going to be a strong woman some day.

When all the work was finally done, we went back to their old 'home'. I watched Kazuma wrapped his arm around Mimori while we walked back. I saw the ring shine brightly on his finger. My rage started again. I didn't like it at all. I walk right threw their embrace. Kazuma and I scowled at each other. Tachibana and Kanami stop their deep conversation. Mimori only bowed her head down. I didn't remember which one of us threw the punch, but all I know is after it was all over I was laying on a bed wrapped up. I didn't see anyone, but I felt someone near me. I couldn't turn my head. "You're awake." I recognized that voice. It belonged to Little Kanami. She leaned over me. Her eyes were in pain. "You and Kazuma fought for a long time until you both fainted. You were both bleeding badly." Her eyes became angry, but her facial expression never changed. "If Kazuma dies, I will never forgive you." She glared at me and from my position it was scary. "Mimori doesn't want to see you so she put me in care of you." I didn't say a thing. I only held out my hand and she took it. She rubbed it and I began feeling drowsy. I remember saying, 'I'm sorry.'

A few days past and my heart ached to see Mimori. Little Kanami was right. She didn't want to see me at all. Tachibana told me that Kazuma was also getting better. I have bad luck. Little Kanami would feed me, bring me water, and rub my hand. That was the only thing my luck gave me, someone to communicate to even though I couldn't talk. Just her presence there made me feel better. Tachibana didn't really talk to me he just came in to see if I had died yet. Unfortunately for him I wasn't planning on for sometime soon. After three days, I could walk and talk again. I was happy that I could see Mimori, but she locked herself up with Kazuma in their room. I was angry. I decided after a day I was going to kick opened that door. I grabbed the knob and twisted it. I walked in to see Kazuma sleeping. His head was on Mimori's lap and she played with his hair. When she saw me come in, she glared at me. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?" I looked down. I didn't know what to do. I came in to take Mimori out or at least to talk to her. I couldn't do either of them. I open my mouth, but closed it. I did it over and over, like a fish. I finally formed the words 'I'm sorry' and left the room. I saw Little Kanami make some origami cranes. I decided to help her make some origami cranes and she hugged me. I blushed.

A few days past and Kazuma was walking and talking like him self again. Mimori was happy, but I had to apologize to him. I notice that Little Kanami's eyes were shining. I still had to share a bed with her and nothing had change. Tachibana found a girlfriend in the village. She was quiet pretty. She had long light brown hair. Her eyes were bluer than the sky. That's all Tachibana told us. I never saw her. He said her name was Serenity. Everyone claimed they knew the girl. They all said she was very pretty. I would like to judge that. We walk into the village to buy some food since we ran out of it. When we walked to a stall, Tachibana cried out in joy, "Serenity!" The young lady behind the counter hugged Tachibana. She was pretty like the others told me, but she wasn't lovelier than Mimori. I left the group to look around the stalls around there. It wasn't like the city.

It was about evening when I went back to the house. I explored the stalls and found a beautiful butterfly clip. It was yellow and orange and it would be perfect for Mimori. I bought it. She would love it. I was at the door when I heard yelling. It sounded like Mimori and Tachibana weren't there. The voices sound like Kazuma and Little Kanami.

"Kazukun, why do you have to love that witch?"

"Kanami don't call Mimori a witch! She isn't a witch and you can't be unreasonable!"

"What is unreasonable is you being in love with that witch!"

"Kanami stop this! This argument is ridiculous!"

"No the wedding is ridiculous! She can't make you happy Kazukun! She doesn't know you! She's just going to use you and hurt you!"

"Mimori won't use me! She loves me and understands me."

"How do you know that as a fact? She was in love with Ryuhou! How can you not know if this is a plan? She's going to hurt you! You have to stop this wedding!"

"Kanami listen to me. She won't hurt me and this wedding will go on! End of discussion!"

I step back when Kazuma threw the door open. He glared at me and I glared back. He continued walking out. I peered into the room. I watched as Little Kanami got up from the chair she was sitting on and walk to the sink. She washed her face and wiped it with a cloth. She looked at me with her big eyes. I walk to her and wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my chest. After she was done crying, I carried her to bed since she was exhausted. She fell asleep quickly. As I watch her sleep, I began to cry.

* * *

JMeg: Hey what happen? My neck hurts. 

Ryuhou: You just fell alsleep.

JMeg: I did? I thought something hit m-

Ryuhou: NO! I mean you just fell alsleep and why did I cry?

JMeg: Uh because, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oh because you're a sissy boy.

Ryuhou: I'm afucking what?

JMeg(running away): A strong man! R&R! PLEASE. I finally figure out how to let anonymous review so you all must review. Or I'll get Ryuhou to beat you up.

Ryuhou: Yeah ... wait I don't work for you!

JMeg: Uh bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own scryed. Wow.

JMeg: Hey I finally put the next chapter up. I got sick so it took longer.

Tachibana: Sick? That's your excuse?

JMeg: It is better than being mental!

Tachibana: Get back here!

JMeg: (Running away) On with the chap!

* * *

Chapter 3 

The next day I woke up with Little Kanami on me. I watch as her chest rise up and down. She was so fragile. I played with her hair. It was long and silky. I loved it. I realized I never felt Mimori's hair in all my life. I think it might be silkier than Little Kanami's hair. I kept playing with her hair until she woke up. She stared at me. I didn't stop playing with her hair though. I couldn't stop. I just kept running my fingers through her hair as I stared into her eyes. They shined. I started to sit up with her still in my arms. She lifted her head to look at me. I began to lean down. I had no control over myself. Our noses brushed and she closed her eyes. Our lips almost touched when there was a knock on the door. "Time to wake up sleepy heads", Tachibana's cheerful voice said. Little Kanami jumped off of me and opened the door. "Good Morning Mr. Tachibana!" She was blushing brightly from where I sat. "Good Morning Kanami. Good Morning Ryuhou." "Good Morning Tachibana." I wanted to kill him.

We were working on the farms again. It seems like it was Little Kanami who own the farms. She did spend more time working on them than staying at home. I kept looking at her most of the time. I didn't know what came over me in the morning. I wonder if something was wrong with me. I couldn't come up with an answer. "AHHHHHHHH!" I looked up and saw Little Kanami fall from the two story building. It seems that even she couldn't do everything. I quickly jumped up and caught her. We land to the ground. She looked up at me with relief. She let out her breath. All the farmers clapped at what had happen. "Kanami!" Mimori, Kazuma, and Tachibana ran up to us. "Kanami are you alright", asked Kazuma. She nodded her head still afraid form the fall. "Thank goodness you saved her Ryuhou." I looked at Mimori. She didn't say a word. She walked up to us closely. I thought she was going to kiss me. The kiss never came though. She took Little Kanami out of my arms and started to baby over her. "Oh you poor thing. You shouldn't work so hard. These are men's work you shouldn't do men's work. I'm going to make lots of sweets just for you." The rest of us just watch her take off. I began to wonder if she will to that to our kids.

It was about a little past evening when we reached home. Tachibana went to Serenity's house. He said he wanted to spend time with her. They were a sweet couple. Mimori was rubbing Little Kanami's hair as she slept. She was going to be a wonderful mother. "Oh hello boys." She continued playing with Little Kanami's hair for awhile. "There's some dinner on the table. Kazuma and I looked behind us. The whole table was covered with chocolate. Kazuma began digging in. He ate all of it before I could even sit down. I looked at all the clean and spotless plates and glared at Kazuma. "Thanks for not saving a scrap for me. That way we don't need to wash dishes." "No problem." We began having a glaring contest. Mimori walked right in then. "Did Kazuma eat all the food with our leaving any for you Ryuhou?" I nodded while I continued glaring at the moron. "Well I guess I will have to cook some chicken for you." Kazuma quickly jumped up. "I'll help you love." I jumped out of my chair then. "I'm not hungry." I wasn't going to eat something made by that rat. I left the room. I couldn't look at them together.

I walk into Little Kanami's room. I watch her chest rise up and down. I walk to the bed and sat down on the side. I took her hand that stuck out. I rubbed it a few times. I watched her, I stared at her, and I memorized her. I brushed some strands of hair off her cheek. I let my hand rest on her cheek. My thumb began to rub her cheek. It was soft. It felt like silk. I absent minded leaned in to her face. I couldn't help my self. I brought my lips closer to hers. I felt my nose brushed hers. I began closing my eyes until I saw a tear drop fell. "Kazuma." I lent back. I let go of her and walked out. I walked out of the house and into the darkness.

I walked for awhile in the darkness. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to walk. It felt like hours before I decided to sit down on a rock. I looked into the distance. I saw streaks of the sun's rays coming out of the horizon. It seem beautiful at that moment, but I ignored it though. I kept thinking about what was wrong with me. I came out here to break up Kazuma and Mimori in a month and here I was falling for a girl much younger that me. It had to be illegal. It was illegal. I can not fall in love with Little Kanami. I just love her like a sister or a daughter. That's right. I don't love her. If only I actually believe that.

I sat there on that rock until the sun was right above me. Mimori would be worried about me now. Kazuma would try to throw a party. Tachibana would come back and Mimori would send him to find me. What would Little Kanami do or feel? I began to feel hungry and got up off the rock. I needed to find food. I began to look around and realized that behind me was a small farm. I had to decide between to go into the farm and demand some food or go to the village and buy food there. I was in a bad mood so I went with the first. How I regretted my decision.

It seemed that this was where Mimori's dress was being held. The lovely white wedding dress in the middle of the living room gave it away. There was no other couple in a 100 mile radius was getting married soon so it was Mimori's dress. I found that quite strange, but paid no heed. I wonder why an old man would be making wedding dresses. He was greatly kind. He gave me a bowl of rice and some fish. It wasn't much, but I didn't have dinner or breakfast so this was good enough. We ate in silence and I began to wonder would this be how Mimori and I would be if we ate together. When we were finally done eating, he offered me a ride. "Thank you I greatly need one."

By the time we got there, no one was home, but Little Kanami. I gave the old man a few coins. He tried to give it back, but I made sure he left with it before I went inside. Little Kanami leaped at me and brought us both to the ground. "Oh! Ryuhou you're back! We've been so worried! We thought you left completely or got into some trouble! Oh Ryuhou, I'm so happy you're back!" I felt my heart fly when I heard that. I wiped some of the tears off her cheek. "Shush I'm back no need to cry." I held her close to me. It felt so good to have her in my arms. I wonder if it would be even better if I held Mimori. She began to calm down. I watched her closely and I began to lean closer. "Ryuhou what are you doing?" She looked at me with her big eyes. I leaned in until our noses touch. She closed her eyes and waited. She looked so cute. I got close until our lips barely touched. "What are you two doing!"

* * *

JMeg: Hey you done? Good now R&R!

Tachibana: Or I'll get you. You know I will!


	4. Chapter 4

Kanami: JMeg does not own scryed. Every one has to cry.

JMeg: I hired Kanami to say that.

Ryuhou: You little-

JMeg: Don't curse in front of Kanami! Anyways I updated! Ain't ja all proud of me?

Kanami: Yep!

Ryuhou: Bull.

JMeg: What did I just say!

Ryuhou: Bullshi-

JMeg: (covering his mouth) NO CURSING! Only I can, you bastard!

Kanami: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4 

"What is going on!" We both looked up to the shocked face of Tachibana. "It's not what you think", I cried out. Tachibana shook his head, "I'm going to get Mimori and Kazuma." I didn't know what to do. I was for sure not letting him go to Mimori. I don't want her to think I was some sick-o. I was not. "Mr. Tachibana! No!" We both looked at Little Kanami. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "I'm begging you. Don't tell them! Let me explain what happen! Please Mr. Tachibana!" She bowed her head down and I held her in my arms. I gave Tachibana a pleading look and he nodded his head. "Ok, but tell me what is going on."

After I told him a lie, he agreed not to tell Mimori and Kazuma. "So Ryuhou you were just catching Kanami as she fell and you both ended up on the floor. Wow if that was not true I would have believed you were some sick pervert Ryuhou." I glared at him for the 'pervert' comment. "I would not sink that low Tachibana." He laughed and Little Kanami came back with the water. I was thirsty. I did not believe Tachibana would believe my little white lie. Still I wonder what Little Kanami's lips would feel against mine. I smacked my head. You love Mimori not Little Kanami. Tachibana and Little Kanami stared at me. "I was just trying to smack a fly. It got away though." "Ok, if you say so Ryuhou." Little Kanami turned to me. "Mr. Ryuhou did you see Kazukun or Mimori any where?" "Now that I think about it I haven't seen them either." I shook my head no. I hope Mimori was ok.

It was around midnight when the front door slammed open. Little Kanami who was sleeping on my chest again woke up with a start. I told her to stay in the bed while I checked it out. I open the door to find a tear stained Mimori who was packing all her stuff. "Mimori what's wrong?" "Miss Mimori, why are you packing your stuff? You have a wedding soon." Mimori slammed shut her bag. "There will be no wedding." All of us gasped. "Mimori you're not marrying Kazukun?" "That's right. I'm not marrying that bastard." I could not believe my ears. My dreams have come true, but why did my heart still felt empty? "Tachibana give me the car's key. Bye Kanami I'll miss you." She went over and hugged Little Kanami. "You two can join me in coming back or you can stay here. It's your choice. I'll give you fifteen minutes until I go." With that Mimori walked out the door. I could only stare at her back as I tried to make my decision.

I went back into Little Kanami's room. I sat on the bed and thought. "Are you going?" I looked up and saw Little Kanami at the door way. "Do you want me to go?" "I don't know." I stared at her and she stared right back at me. I did not know what to do. Who was I in love with? Mimori. Did I really? I don't know. I really didn't know. For the first time in my life I was confused. I felt empty instead of happy when Mimori said she wasn't going to marry Kazuma. This was what I wanted right? I stood up and began packing. Little Kanami just stood against the wall staring at me. Once I was done I turned to her. She was so small and fragile looking. She was staring at me with her eyes. I walked over and I bent down and kissed her.

I got in the passenger seat of the car and Mimori began to start the car. She drove for awhile and then we switched. We didn't say a thing to each other. What was there to say? I'm happy that you're not getting married. Bull. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. I took her hand in mine. For some reason it felt wrong. "Mimori I'm hear if you want to talk." She began to cry. "I really thought Kazuma would love me. Really I did. He made me happy and I loved him. Then we started fighting. Guess what we where fighting about. Guess. It was about you and Kanami." I looked at her, but quickly turn my head back on the road. "I thought Kazuma loved me, but he told me he didn't know. He told me that he might be in love with Kanami. I was hurt. I'm not disgusted, but I'm hurt. But what hurt the most was he believed I still love you. I'm sorry Ryuhou, but I don't." For some reason I was happy to hear that. "My heart belongs to Kazuma whether or not he loves me. I just couldn't watch them be together, but if Kazuma is happy with Kanami, then I happy too." I didn't know what to say.

A few days past and in three days Mimori and Kazuma would have gotten married. Mimori though got more depressed with each passing day. Tachibana called and said that he was doing fine and living with his new girlfriend. He sounded much happier than he was with his first girlfriend. He didn't say a thing about Kazuma or Little Kanami. I fell on the bed and began wondering what Little Kanami was doing. Did she miss me? What was she doing now? Was she being fed? Was she with Kazuma? What did she feel when I kissed her? I brought my figures to my lips. Ever since the kiss, all I've been thinking about was Little Kanami. I closed my eyes and remember her soft lips against mine. It felt good too. I stared at the ceiling. I gave my first kiss to a girl nine years younger than me. It may be wrong to some, but I was still under age. Still I kissed a little girl. I should go to jail, but only if Little Kanami would visit me. I slapped myself. What was I thinking? She was too young and it was wrong. I kissed a child. But she was a beautiful child with silky hair and soft lips. I hit myself. I shouldn't have left.

I began to pack when I heard my door open. "Where are you going Ryuhou?"

* * *

JMeg: Wasn't that just wonderful.

Ryuhou: Why did I leave Kanami?

JMeg: Cause I'm god and what I say shall be obey by all!

Ryuhou: That's a load of sh-

JMeg: SLEEP! (hits him over the head with vase)

Kanami: Why did you hit him?

JMeg: I didn't hit him. He fell asleep.

Kanami: Why don't I believe that?

JMeg: Believe it and say your line or no pay.

Kanami: Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanami: JMeg does not own Scryed.

Tachibana: What's new?

JMeg: HI EVERYONE! Wow I'm updating like twice in a row! So proud of myself.

Tachibana: Yeah but none of us are.

JMeg: Hey! I gave you a much better girlfriend!

Tachibana: Yeah. You're right.

JMeg: For those confused about somethings. This story is more like an alternative universe. Like Cougar (one of my favs) and Scheris don't exist. Ryuhou and Kazuma still meet the same way but when they met in my storyRyuhou was 15 and Kazuma 14. Now in this story they are all the ages of when the Anime starts. If you don't get it here's an age list:

Ryuhou: 17

Kazuma, Tachibana, and Serenity:16

Kanami: 8

Mimori: 18

**MINE DOES NOT START AFTER THE SERIES END!**

Tachibana: Damn you can talk a lot in a mintute!

JMeg: Yep. Now on with the chapie!

* * *

Chapter 5

I whipped around to see Mimori standing at my door way. She was looking down, but I could see that her eyes were almost hollow. "You're not leaving me too are you?" I could only stare at her. What was I going to say? She just had her wedding canceled and she needs all the support she can. Here I am packing up to leave for a girl years younger. I might be going insane. "Kazuma called." She quickly looked up at me. "H-he did? W-what did he say?" Now I'm lying to her. Is that what I've gone to, a sick-o and a bad friend? "Yes he said that he wants to get married with you." Her face brightened up. "He really said that?" "Yeah so you better pack, but take your time. Eat something too. I'll get the car ready." She quickly ran out my room. I plopped down on my bed. I've hit rock bottom.

I quickly dialed Tachibana's cell phone's number. "Pick up. Pick up." I was getting impatient. I really screwed up. "Hello?" "Tachibana!" "What's the matter Ryuhou?" I quickly explained the situation to Tachibana. "You really messed up Ryuhou." "I know! Go and see whether or not Kazuma still loves Mimori." "You want me to find out whether or not Kanami loves you?" "Yes! I mean. NO!" "Sure Ryuhou", with that he hung up on me. I stared at the phone. Kanami. I wonder what she was doing now.

Tachibana still hadn't called back and I was about to start the car. My cell began to ring and a grabbed it quickly. Mimori gave me a funny look, but I paid no heed. "Tachibana?" "I can't find him Ryuhou." Damn. "Just go tell the wedding planners to order 300 roses instead." I hung up on him. "What was wrong Ryuhou?" I turn to Mimori and gave her a smile. "They couldn't bring 500 roses so I told them to just bring 300." She didn't buy it. "Ok if you say so Ryuhou." I started driving towards the village. What was I going to do? I should have just knocked her out and gone to find Kanami. But did Kanami love me back? Did I even love her? I gripped the steering wheel tighter. Yes I love Kanami.

"Mimori, Kazuma thought it would be bad luck to see the bride three days before they got married." "But isn't it supposed to be one day?" "You know how stupid that Kazuma is. So you will stay at Serenity's house." "Ok." Thank god that she believed me. We got closer to the village and I couldn't wait to see Kanami. I quickly dropped Mimori off at Serenity's house. I drove as fast as I could to Kanami's little house. I slammed the door shut and knocked on the door. No one answered. I called out, "Kanami?" There was nothing. I was worried. Today wasn't a day to work or go shopping. I twisted the knob. It was unlocked. I began to think a burglar got in. I pushed the door and looked around. "Kanami?" I walked in and saw a body on the ground. "Kanami?" I dropped on my knees and gently lifted the body. "KANAMI!"

I fell asleep in the waiting room. When I woke up, I saw Mimori in the corner asleep. Tachibana was pacing back and forth. Serenity was trying to calm Tachibana. Kazuma was no where in site. Tachibana ran towards me when he noticed I was awake. "Ryuhou what happened? Tell me everything." I told him all I could remember. I had driven to Kanami's house and found her wan on the ground. I picked her up and drove her all the way back to the city. I took her to the hospital and then past out in the waiting room. "Did they tell you guys anything", I asked. They shook their heads no. I got up and started walking to the window. I looked out and began to think. What was wrong with Kanami? Where's Kazuma? What was I going to do about Mimori? She was a wreck and now if I really told her Kazuma never called. She would try to kill me. I had to find Kazuma. I got up and started walking out of the hospital. "Ryuhou, where are you going?" I didn't need to answer him. The answer was clear.

I was tired of driving around the desert part. Why was I even bothering to go find the idiot? Because Kanami would rather see him, Kanami would want to see him. I was mad. I knew Kanami didn't love me. She always loved Kazuma. I stole her first kiss. A kiss she would rather have with Kazuma. I hit myself. Why did I screw up our lives? Why did Kazuma screwed up his? I had to focus on my task now. Find Kazuma.

I ended up in this fighting arena. It was obviously illegal since it was underground. There in the middle of the arena was that stupid Kazuma. He was getting beat up. I hoped he died, but fate was against me. Kazuma used his lame alter and won the fight. Luckily I didn't bet. I followed Kazuma back to his disgusting place. It was a dingy little place. "What do you want?" I looked at him. "You are coming with me." He snorted, "Haven't you already messed up my life?" What in the world was he talking about? "Explain." He laughed, "You and Kanami were screwing around behind me and Mimori's back. I got jealous and believe for some stupid reason I might be in love with Kanami. Then I screwed up my relationship with Mimori. Came back to find out that you and Kanami never screwed. Got Kanami mad at me and I left to this lame place." I gave out a long sigh. "Are you done with your life story? Kanami's in the hospital and I'm actually trying to get you and Mimori together." "Kanami is in the hospital?" "Yes now let's go."

I explained everything to Kazuma. I was surprise that he actually understood what I said. I was lucky that he was also still in love with Mimori. "How come you made me stupid?" "Cause you are." Once we reached the hospital. Nothing had changed. I leaned against the wall, Tachibana continue pacing, Serenity had given up and was looking out the window, and Kazuma was playing with Mimori's hair while she slept. After a while Mimori woke up. "Kazuma?" He just smiled and held her. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes. I felt the corners of my mouth lift up.

The doctor finally came in. We all jumped on him. "What's wrong with her?" "Is she ok?" "Is it serious?" "Can we see her?" "Is she awake?" She pushed us all back. "We believe that she caught some type of flu." Mimori gripped Kazuma's arm, "You can just cure it right?" The doctor shook her head no. "This is another new flu since the up rising has affected the normal diseases. This one might not be curable. She might die. She's not awake, but you may see her one at a time." The doctor left after that. We all stared at each other. "Ryuhou should go first", suggested Tachibana. Everyone agreed.

I walked into Kanami's room. It was a normal hospital room and right in the center was Kanami. I walked slowly towards her. I was hoping this wasn't real. Kanami wasn't going to die. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I sat down and took her hand in mine. I watch her sleep. She looked peaceful. I kissed her hand. "Please don't' die Kanami. Open your eyes please." A tear slipped out of my eye. "God, damn it Kanami. Don't die on me! I still haven't told you …" I lean over her lips.

"I love you."

* * *

JMeg: All right! Kazuma back with Mimori. Kanami on the the brink of death. (Maybe) I might make her die. Make the story more dramatic. Hmmm. 

Ryuhou: What? You can't make Kanami die! I love her!

JMeg: Shut up! I'm going to think. Oh yeah there's two catches to why I updated so soon:

One: There is a new Ryuhou and Kanami story! I read it and loved it!

Two: I ain't going to give you the end unless I get 30 reviews (in all not 30 new ones) You all get to either sit there and read to find out whether or not Kanami dies and if they get together. Or you will all die never knowing. I know I'm evil.

Ryuhou: So you just want 10 new reviews?

JMeg: Yes so REVIEW!


	6. Final Chapter

Kanami: JMeg does not own S-cry-ed.

JMeg: Wow this will be the final chapter. You all love me! You gave me my 30 reviews, but I got much more hits than that. Way more. I was suprise with my hits. Anyways for my gift to you all the last and final chapter. If there is still confusion about the ages:

Kanami: 8 years old

Ryuhou: 17 years old

Kazuma: Man it's finally over! I'm so happy! Hey do I get a happy ending?

JMeg: Maybe. On with the final chapter!

* * *

Last Chapter 

I walked down the old dirt lane. I looked up at the sky. 'It's been thirteen long years.' I never lost a single count. I closed my tired eyes and remembered what happen thirteen years ago.

* * *

My eyes shot opened to see Kanami's tired sweet ones. I heard her repeat herself, "I love you." I didn't know what to say. She said what I always wanted to say. "Kanami." She smiled sweetly at me, and she ran her hand slowly threw my hair until she rested it at my cheek. I held on to that hand tightly. "Oh, Kanami. I'm so scared. I don't want to loose you", I said, tears slipping out of my eyes and running into her angelic hand. "Don't die on me Kanami. I'm begging you. I don't think I can go on if you die Kanami. I know you're young, but I love you so much", I cried. Then I realized I said 'I love you' to her. She smiled at me. "Ryuhou, I know we're both too young to really know what love really is." I shook my head. Was she giving up on me? "No Kanami." I grabbed her hand in mine and shut my eyes. I felt her bring my head closer to hers. 

"You can say you love me all you want. I can do the same, but Ryuhou you will have to move on if I die." I cried out, "No I won't Kanami. I love you so much." "How many times did you say you loved Mimori?" I thought about it. She was right that I was acting just like when I was in love with Mimori. It wasn't the same though. I opened my eyes and look straight into Kanami's eyes. "You're right, but this time I do mean I love you." I pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

My eyes shot open when I heard someone calling me. "Uncle Ryu!" I turned around to see a mini Kazuma. Kazuma and Mimori had gotten married and have stayed married for the last ten years. I was happy for them. I really was. "Hey there Kenji", I said picking him up. He giggled as I tickled him a bit. "Uncle Ryu, pick me up too!" I looked down to see a littler version of Mimori. I gave her a smile and pat her head. "Aren't you a little too old to be picked up Miko? You are eight years old." Miko pouted. "But Kenji is five and you still pick him up!" I took her hand in mine. "Tell you what. I'll buy you some candy ok?" Miko's pout quickly turned into a huge smile. Miko had gotten the sweet tooth from Kazuma. "Ok!" 

I walked the two back to their home after a stop at the candy shop run by Serenity Asuka. Serenity and Tachibana had gotten married three years after Kazuma and Mimori. They had a little girl that had gone to the city with Tachibana for vacation. Serenity didn't enjoy the city so she stayed home. I saw Mimori outside of their cabin that they moved in after their honeymoon. She was reading another book. She was carrying their third child, so I couldn't blame her if she wanted to lounge all day doing nothing. Kazuma had actually gotten a job. Iam stillsurprised that they hired baboons. "Kenji, Miko. Oh, Ryuhou you came to visit us. I've missed you so much and the kids have too. You should visit more often." I gave her a hug with my free arm. "It's good to see you are all doing well."

"What's the bastard doing here?" I turned to see Kazuma. "Oh, daddy used a bad word mommy!" "Yeah daddy used a bad word!" Mimori went over to Kazuma and smacked him over the head. "Don't be rude to our guest and stop swearing!" Kazuma rubbed his head, "Sorry dear." He went up to me and took Kenji out of my hand. "I don't want your meanie germs on my kid." I raised a brow, "Meanie germs?" Kazuma nodded, "Yeah they're real and I see them all over you." I shook my head. "I swear you are getting dumber by the second. Kids close your eyes." Miko and Kenji shut their eyes. I smacked Kazuma on the head twice and stepped on his left foot. "OW! That hurts you jerk!" I glared at him. "Now that kids is the call of the yellow belly idiot." The kids giggled while Kazuma growled at me. "Ryuhou, are you going to stay for dinner", Mimori asked. I shook my head. "No, I was just passing by. I'm going to go now."

I took off. I couldn't stay there. They had all the happiness I always wanted. The perfect family.

* * *

I came home to Kanami. She was sitting on a chair reading a very long book. She was sixteen now. I was glad that she had gotten over the deadly sickness eight years ago. We had gotten married just last year and we were both happy. I wrapped my ears around her and whispered into her ear, "I'm home Kanami." She turned her heads towards mine and kissed my cheek. "I have a huge surprise Ryuhou." I smiled at her. "Are you going to tell me or make me guess?" "Guess." I thought what it could be. "Is Kazuma dead?" She slapped my head. "No silly." I tried thinking harder. "I have just won the lottery?" She giggled, "No silly." "Well what is it? I have run out of ideas." She leaned into my ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

I walked up the small green hill. I looked at the sunset. It shined perfectly here. I walked up to a tombstone surrounded by flowers that I planted my self. I sat down in front of it. I placed my hand gently against the picture. "Kanami." I traced her face with one of my fingers. A tear slipped out of my right eye. "You know I've missed you so much Kanami." I stopped tracing the picture. "It's been five years Kanami." A tear slipped out of my left eye. "It's been difficult to live on without you. I think about you everyday." I leaned my forehead against the tombstone. "But I've gotten better about it like I promised you and our daughter. I don't know if I have, but I really am trying." I gave the picture a weak smile. "Maybe I should give up? I miss you every agonizing day. Oh Kanami, ever since you caught that disease again and died. I died too you know." 

"Daddy?" I leaned back and look to my left. A little girl with long brown hair tied in a red bow with brownish red eyes was staring right back at me. "Sakura didn't I tell you to stay withAuntieKanauntil I came back from work?" Sakura walked over to me. "I know daddy, but Auntie was still sleeping after woke up from my nap." She plopped down onto my lap. "I wanted to see mommy." I gave her a hug. "Why are you here daddy?" I gave my five years old daughter a smile. "I wanted to see mommy too." We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Sakura asked, "How did mommy and you met, daddy?" I patted her head. "It all started when your Uncle Kazuma and Auntie Mimori were going to get married…"

Kanami, I know why I have to live. To raise this girl just like you.

* * *

JMeg: (crying) It's over! I so sad. I can't stop crying. 

Ryuhou: You can just write another one. Wait what am I saying?

JMeg: Great idea! But it will have to wait until after my trip.

Kanami: Can I live to the end of the story?

JMeg: (pinching her cheecks) Yes you can because you are so cute! If anyone is confused about the ages now they are:

Kanami: would be 21

Ryuhou: 30

Sakura: 5

Now review!


End file.
